Sun Pharaoh
|weapon/GW = Cobra Laser |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Super Rare |image/GW2 = Sun PharaohGW2.png |health/GW2 = 110 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Cobra Laser |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare }} Sun Pharaoh is a Super Rare variant of the Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Rare Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She was added in the Zomboss Down DLC Pack. Origins Sun Pharaoh, as with the other variants of Sunflower, is based on the common sunflower, an annual forb of the genus Helianthus grown as a crop for its edible oil and edible seeds. She has an appearance, title and background similar to Cleopatra, one of the most famous Egyptian pharaohs of all time. Descriptions Stickerbook description Little was known about the Sun Pharaoh until her sunflower-shaped pyramid was discovered in the early eighteenth century. According to the local hieroglyphs she enjoyed long walks on the beach, had many catnip companions and enjoyed eating chicken salad sandwiches. In-game description Sun Pharaoh's Cobra Laser fires in a three shot burst! AI health (Garden Warfare 2 only) *Easy: 66 *Normal: 88 *Hard: 110 *CRAAAAZY: 132 Primary weapon ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare The primary weapon of Sun Pharaoh is the Cobra Laser; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 13 and the critical is 15. *The max DPS at close range is 72.0. *The base middle range damage per hit is 12 and the critical is 14. *The max DPS at middle range is 67.2. *The base long range damage per hit is 11 and the critical is 13. *The max DPS at long range is 62.4. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 36. *The reload time is 2.2 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is a 3-burst weapon. *The bloom is low. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 The Sun Pharaoh's primary weapon is the Cobra Laser. It is the 3 round burst weapon that deals more damage than the standard Sun Pulse, at around 10 to 13 impact and 12 to 15 critical, at a slower rate of fire. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Cobra-like Reflexes ''By watching snakes at the zoo, she has found new techniques to reload faster. Solar Prism The solar prism concentrates more sun energy, increasing ammo. Calibrated Snake Gems A new technique to cut snake gems increases the intensity of the heat released, providing a boost to damage. Strategies The Sun Pharaoh's primary weapon aids her in 1v1 matchups, due to her potential damage per second far exceeds any Sunflower variants due to her high rate of fire and her projectile's damaging properties. This helps the Sunflower to protect itself better as well as being less reliant on other plants. However, it should be noted that the weapon fires in 3-round bursts, which require great accuracy from the player. If you are inaccurate, some or all of your shots might miss. Zooming in can combat this weakness. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the player can now hold down the trigger and keep firing, although it will still fire in the normal way. With The Sun Pharaoh's primary weapon only fires in bursts of 3, making it difficult for some players to hit their target. If you know you're not that good of a shot, try to travel with your teammates. Keeping your allies alive is always a priority as a sunflower. Revive fallen teammates as soon as you see them get taken down. A tip for using this primary is to strafe (move your actual character until the target is in the center of your crosshair). Against A more constant DPS figure is output from the Sun Pharaoh, so it is important to either keep moving, as a glass cannon like the Imp, or to make every shot count as a tank like Super Brainz or the All-Star. As with any Sunflower, it is vital to keep damaging it before it can place a Heal Flower or be healed by other Sunflowers. As long as the enemy player cannot land too many shots, as the Cobra Laser demands decent accuracy, a fight with the Sun Pharaoh won't be too much of a problem. If the opposing player is very accurate, such as if they are a PC player, then increasing the distance between them and you won't do the trick, as damage drop-off, high bloom, and maximum weapon range do not affect the Sun Pharaoh. Instead, you will have to take cover, for example behind the All-Star's Dummy Shield; fire when you can. The fire pattern of the Cobra Laser is uneven, as it is a 3-round burst, so they will find it hard to hardscope/continuously fire at your position, so in between bursts or during reloads is the best time to fire answering shots. Balancing changes Trials of Gnomus DLC * February 2018 Patch * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Sun Pharaoh GW1.png|Sun Pharaoh in-game Parahon.png|Stickerbook Pharaoh sunflower.PNG|Sun Pharaoh in the Zomboss Down Trailer Sun pharaoh vanquished by dr. Toxic on jewel junction night .jpeg|Sun Pharaoh vanquished by Dr. Toxic on Jewel Junction night Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Sun Pharaoh GW2.png|Sun Pharaoh in-game Video Sun Pharaoh (In-Game) 22 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Trivia *There was an exploit with this plant where if the player rapidly tapped RB instead of pressing it once the Sun Pharaoh would fire out all her ammo, dealing extremely massive damage. However, this was shortly patched before any players could abuse it. *She and Metal Petal are the only variants of Sunflower without the word "Flower" in their names. *Two of her weapon upgrades are related to snakes. *She is the only Sunflower variant that is counted as long-ranged in the Stickerbook. *In ''Garden Warfare 2, the Cobra Laser is fully automatic, as opposed to being semi-automatic in the first game. *She and Alien Flower are the only Sunflower variants that do not have small flowers as hands. } pl:Słoneczny Faraon fr:Pharaon Solaire Category:Variants Category:Playable characters Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Plant variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Burst variants